


Why Ted's dad should die

by JewelOfForest



Series: Seven's fics [5]
Category: Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, The Solve It Squad - Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scrags is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: Ted is happy and in love with scrags. Of course his dad will make sure that doesn't last long.





	1. Fuck Ted's dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevenpumpkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenpumpkins/gifts).



> So this is inspired by the greaser vs soc rp I'm doing. It follows on from the dumbass ending in the last fic, cooking lessons. Yet again more Tags content for you, but before you can have that enjoy some pain.
> 
> This is dedicated to seven again as it our versions of the characters, and they're always encouraging me to follow my dreams, and write this. They're also too nice about my writing, and are just the most talented bean.

Ted was much happier now he was dating scrags. Sure, it had to stay a secret but it's been a good three months. In that time, the amount of serious beating he got had gone down as Ted just always escaped to Scrags. He had to be careful sneaking in, and out without scrags parents seeing him, but it was worth it to cuddle his boyfriend, maybe trade a few kisses. Scrags was just worth it.

It had been just a night. Ted's dad was mad just because things weren't going exactly how he wanted them to go, so of course he was going to take that out on Ted. But Ted, hearing him come, just sneaked out the window and ran to Scrags. It was a lovely night of cuddling, soft kisses and Ted woje up as the little spoon to Scrags big spoon. He was happy and glad even as he sneaked back in through his window. That didn't last long.

Ted had barely taken two steps before his father busted open the door. "Where the fuck do you think you been?" He grabs Ted and slams him into the wall before Ted can react. Ted makes the mistake of letting a groan of pain slip out as he wasn't prepared. "You're not only sneaking around to be a faggot with that boy, but also a weak pussy now?" He grips Ted's throat tight, making it hard for him to breath. Ted would of been worried about what his dad said, if he didn't assume him of being gay if he spend time around any guy. As it was, he was just trying to get what air he could into his lung. However, that effort was soon ruined by his dad punching him in the stomach again, and again. God, it hurt but Ted had to not make a sound or it would get worse. "You're just useless, good for nothing, waste of space." Ted's father, still gripping him by the throat, throws Ted through his open bedroom door. Ted bit down on his lips hard enough to draw a bit of blood, in order to stop himself making a sound.

He wanted to run to Scrags's. He knows scrags would let him hide there, but he can't. His dad would know who Scrags is then, and he would kill Scrags just for being a doc, then kill Ted for being with a soc. His only choice was to take it. Even as his dad kicked him in the stomach, and dragged him down the stairs by his hair. Trying to fight back, or even protect himself slightly always lead to worse. "You're going to clean all this" Ted was thrown on the empty glass beer bottles. "This is all going to be spotless or it'll be worse" His dad stood one foot on his leg, and leaned all his weight on it. Ted could feel the glass breaking under him, and pierce his skin. His dad left for a second to go the kitchen, and as much as Ted wanted to go, to try to hide. One, he knew he won't get far. Two, he knows it'll just get worse if he does. So waits, but not for long. He's soon back with a knife, and he drops down, kneeling on Ted's stomach. "If you turn out to be a faggot, this" He presses the knife against Ted's chest, over where his heart is. "Is going to go right in here" He drags the knife across as he talks to get his point across. Ted's top gets ruined, and blood instantly wells up from the semi deep cut. "I'm going on a fishing trip, and everything better be spotless when I get back" Then his dad just left him there, battered and bruised. He was bleeding quite badly from the cut wound as well as from biting through his lips to stay quiet. At least he didn't have any broken bones this time, but it would still be some time before he was up to moving. Luckily, his mum wouldn't have a chance to come home for the next few days, as there's no way he could hide this from her.


	2. Scrags is the best boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrags finds his boyfriend and is ready to murder said boyfriends dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the more fluff, but still some stuff about the abuse, so just warning ya.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Scrags was out of his mind with worry. He had seen Ted all of yesterday, and they had plans to meet for lunch but Ted never showed. Ted never misses one of their non dates, which is totally actually a date even if they can't be affection. Now scrags may not know where Ted lives, but he was sure as hell going to find it. 

After a couple of hours of detective work, scrags found himself at the most run down, smallest house on the east side. Honestly, he wasn't sure how it was staying together and standing still. But that doesn't matter, Ted could be in there, hurt or worse. Being careful not to be seen, as Ted's dad could be in there, scrags sneaked up to the house and peaked in the window. His breath gets caught in his throat as he sees Ted laying still, with a pool of blood around him. He's so relieved when he sees Ted's leg move. Not caring about his own safety, he rushes into the house, and to Ted's side. "Ted?!" Scrags dropped to the floor beside him, and gently rolled him into his back, then lifted his back up to rest against him. Ted groaned, barely opening his eyes. "Scrags?... You shouldn't be here" Ted barely manages to get out. His throat sore and bruises from his dad choking him. "You got to go.... before.... He gets back" Ted struggles to get out. He's struggling to even breath properly, yet alone talk. "Hey, no. Don't talk Ted. Save your breath" Scrags pets his head gently, trying to be comforting. "Just nod, okay?" Scrags gently kisses the top of his head. "Is your dad coming back anytime soon?" Ted shakes his head no, weakly. "Is that's because he's on.... as you call it fishing trip?" From Scrags knowledge and understanding these fishing trips, were actually just Ted's dad going off and cheating on Ted's mum. Ted nods yes. "So it's safe to take you to mine?" Scrags parents were away for a few weeks more on a business trip. "No.... have to tidy this all" Ted pushes out, panic evident in his voice. His dad would kill him if it wasn't done. He tries to get up, but scrags gently stops him. "No. Just rest teddy, I'll handle everything." Scrags kisses his head, he can tell just how exhausted Ted is. He wonders how much is from the beatings, and how much is from blood loss before the wound on Ted's chest stopped bleeding. Ted was going to protest but the way scrags carefully cradles him in his arms, then laid him down on the sofa with a blanket, just made him lose for words, and realise how sleepy he is. Ted doesn't last long before his eyes are shut.

Scrags wanted to do nothing for Ted's dad, but make him just disappear for good. How could anyone stand to hurt Ted? Sweet, adorable Ted, who always tried to help other, and would do anything to protect the people he cares about, including putting himself in harms way. Scrags wanted nothing to do with Ted's dad, except may be his murder, but he would do this for Ted. Of course, he checked that Ted was okay, and didn't have anything that needed immediate tending to, which thankfully he didn't, before getting to work, tidying the house. It took him about an hour to tidy the house, while Ted slept unaware. Not that scrags was surprise, Ted looked like he had been through hell, and he really had. Scrags carefully picked Ted up, making sure not to wake him, before carrying Ted to his house.

Ted had woken up half way there. He groaned and turns his head into scrags chest. "Scrags?" Ted mumbles out, his speech slightly slurred due to the fact he's not completely awake yet. "Hey teddy, I'm here" Scrags replies, carefully holding him. "Okay" Ted mumbles, and settles in his arms. Normally, this kind of thing would have Ted very panicked, but he trusts scrags enough that he's not worried or scared to be woke up being carrying somewhere by scrags. 

Eventually, scrags got Ted to his home, and after reassuring him that Ted's house was sorted, and yes he was fine with doing that for him, Ted doesn't need to make it up to him. He also had to reassure Ted, that he would be fine as his parents won't be home for another two weeks at the least. Finally, after all that Ted let scrags get his first aid kit, and look after him. Scrags set about carefully cleaning each cut. The chest wound ended up reopening, so scrags carefully and neatly stitched it up for Ted. He couldn't do much for the bruises on his ribs, his throat, his legs and all down his back other then get heat pads to help relax the muscles around it. For Ted sore throat he could only offer some medicine and tea, but Ted reassures him, he's done more then enough. Once it was all done up to scrags standard, and he had clean off any dirt and blood from Ted, he carried him to his room. Ted tried to protest as scrags had already done so much for him, but he quickly shut up when he realised scrags wasn't going to change his mind. 

So, scrags gently set him in bed, and put on a movie for them to watch together. And Ted may be in a lot pain, but he was also really happy to be cuddling with scrags, in a pair of scrags pjs that scrags dressed him in while doing the first aid, while watching a move is all he could want. The soft kisses, and falling asleep in Scrags arms was a bonus. Ending up having a whole week of Scrags looking after him, until he was better enough to get around himself without too much pain, and cooking for him, and just generally caring for him. Well, Ted might as well been in heaven. Of course Ted couldn't just accept it, even as it made his inside squirm to have such an amazing boyfriend. So Ted carefully craved scrags a new wooden medal, with words best boyfriend craved into it. That week was the best week of Ted's life, and the best week of Scrags too.


End file.
